Gakuen Basara: Students Activities
by Azure-Rento
Summary: Gakuen Basara, sekolah yang beda jauh dari sekolah-sekolah yang lain (10000% beda). Bisa dibilang kalau sekolah ini adalah sekolah ternama di dunia.
1. Day 1

(mengandung arus maensetrum tegangan tinggi, jadi hati-hati lampu mati XD)

.

.

.

**Gakuen BASARA : Students Activities**

**Day 1**

Gakuen Basara, sekolah yang beda jauh dari sekolah - sekolah yang lain (10000% beda). Bisa dibilang kalau sekolah ini adalah sekolah ternama di dunia (di dunia otaku). Gakuen Basara memang menjadi bahan gossip orang lain. Baik bahan gossip waktu kerja, waktu makan, waktu tidur dan boker.

Musim Panas di Kota Kyoto memang indah dibandingkan di Gakuen Basara yang panasnya melebihi panas matahari kira - kira sekitar 1500000000000000 drajat celsius , entah kenapa suasana sekolahnya semakin memanas sampai terbakar dan menjadi butiran debu ketika 2 orang murid yang bernama Sanada Yukimura & Date Masamune sedang berantem ria.

"_HEI, _Sanada Yukimura! Sekarang lapangan itu milikku _because _sekarang model lapangannya kayak lapangan baseball!"

"Eh?! Kurang ajar! Tuh lapangan ada gawangnya! Aku juga bisa pakai!"

Api langsung keluar dari tubuh 2 murid ini. Maka, Katakura Kojuro dan Sarutobi Sasuke memanggil pemadam kebakaran untuk memadamkan api yang nantinya akan menyebar di setiap ruangan bahkan seisi sekolah.

.

.

.

"Sialan…Apa maksudnya INI?! *Dor! Dor! Dor!" Dari ruangan kepala sekolah yang seperti neraka diiringi dengan 3 kali tembakan dari handgun milik kepala sekolah yang sangar, kekar, rupawan, tampan, sekseh yaitu, Oda Nobunaga. Sang kepala sekolah sudah memberi lapangan baru kepada klub Baseball dan klub sepakbola yang tiap hari gak bosen – bosen berantem bahkan sampai masuk rumah sakit jiwa mereka masih berantem.

"KAPAN AKU HARUS HIDUP DAMAI?!" Teriakannya cetar membahana, sampai atap sekolah melompat tinggi dan mendarat di bulan.

Nohime, wakil kepala sekolah melihat hal itu dan menenangkan kepala sekolah yang sedang mengamuk seperti gorilla.

"Sudahlah, tiap hari emang kayak gitu…" Kata Nohime sambil mengipas – ngipaskan Nobunaga dengan kipas topan dari kantong celana Dora Emon.

"Haaah…Udah nilai jelek, sekarang ngeyel – ngeyel melulu tuh anak. Sekarang mereka minta apaan sih?" Tanya Nobunaga kepada Nohime yang senantiasa berada di sampingnya meskipun Nobunaga sudah mengambil jarak 1000 KM.

.

.

.

"Haahh… Matahari pagi memang indah…" Mori Motonari, murid Gakuen Basara dari klub musik adalah murid yang duluan datang ke sekolah paling pertama untuk sholat subuh di bawah pohon untuk fotosintesis agar tubuhnya bisa hijau – hijau (?).

"Matahari sudah terbit! Sekarang waktunya untuk…"

"MINGGIR! *tet tet tet" Seorang murid yang berpakaian seperti berandalan dengan menaiki motor yang serba ungu itu hampir menabrak Motonari yang malang. Tiba – tiba saja Motonari nyemplung ke lumpur di peternakan babi (Di dekat sekolah, ada peternakan babi).

"Whopsi Daisy! Maaf, Mori!"

"Si…Sialan kau…CHOSOKABEEE!" Otak Motonari langsung meledak dalam waktu 3 detik. Ternyata ia meneriaki Chosokabe Motochika, sang berandalan yang melegenda dan meraja lela dari Gakuen Basara. Bisa dibilang ia adalah pentolan anak – anak bandel, tapi ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa kalau pentolan itu sudah terlalu _mainstream, _maka daripada pentolan mending disebut benjolan. Motochika males 1000000% mengikuti kegiatan klub makanya ia sering bolos dengan gengnya yang bernama "The Bandels".

"Chosokabe…Tidak akan…kumaafkan!" Motonari langsung bangkit berdiri meskipun mukanya tiba – tiba entah kenapa menjadi merah kuning hijau di langit yang hitam (tiba – tiba mendung).

.

.

.

"Tuan Kazusanosuke, sepertinya peternakan babi itu perlu digusur." Kata Nohime kepada Nobunaga yang kini sedang serius BBM-an.

"Emang kenapa…?" Oda Nobunaga masih asyik BBM-an dengan cewe lain. Tiba – tiba Nohime membuang BB itu keluar dari sekolah (skors 10000).

"Whuups! Sengaja!"

"AAARRGGGHHH! BB KESAYANGANKU!" Nobunaga langsung menuju ke kaca jendela yang bolong di tengah dan melihat BB-nya jatuh perlahan – lahan di tengah derasnya hujan sambil menangisi BB bututnya itu.

"KAU APAKAN KEKASIHKU?!"

"Salah sendiri udah orang ngomong sampe teriak – teriak pake toak masjid tetep aja BBM – an. Sekali – kali isi BBM di pom bensin dong!"

"Males ah! Motor bututku udah gak ada apa – apanya! Udah gak bisa jalan pula!"

"Servis kek! Ke bengkel kek! Susah amet…" Mereka langsung berantem sampai menimbulkan suara gemuruh yang cetar membahana.

.

.

.

"Aaarrgghhh….uaakkkhh…."

"Masamune – samaa!"

"K…Kojuro…?"

"Bertahanlah, Masamune – sama! Belum saatnya!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! K…Kojuro… _Thank you…for everything…"_

"MASAMUNE – SAMAAA! HARUSNYA KAU MENURUTI PERINTAHKU! HARUSNYA KAU JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI!"

"haa…? Apa…Maksudmu…?"

"KALO UJAN JANGAN MAIN UJAN – UJANAN! NTAR MASUK ANGIN DAN SEKARANG ANDA UDAH KESERANG PENYAKIT YANG PALING DIBENCI DARI YANG PALING DIBENCI! TUH KAN! ANDA MUNTAH – MUNTAH LAGI!"

"haaah…uhuk…" Masamune langsung mengambil ember di samping tempat tidur dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya bahkan keluar paku, palu, besi, kawat, dan lain – lain.

"Trus…Ini salahku…harusnya aku tidak membawamu ke UKS sini, jadinya tambah parah deh… Berapa biji paku yang kamu mintahkan?"

"Hmmm… 1000000?" Masamune menghitung paku hasil muntahan alaminya dari 1.

*flashback*

**Masamune:** HOREE! HUJAN! HUJAN! _I LOVE YOU_! (sambil nyanyi – nyanyi Heavy Rotation)

**Kojuro:** WOI! MASAMUNE – SAMA! KEMBALI KESINI!

**Masamune:** haah? Kenapa aku harus balik, kakek tua nan jelek?

**Kojuro:** MASAMUNE – SAMA! INI PERINTAHKU SEBAGAI BABUMU!

**Masamune:** ckckck… Ngapain aku harus mematuhi perintah babu yang cerewet kayak Donal bebek begini…? Uhuk… (Muka Masamune langsung hijau seperti hasil fotosintesis.

**Motonari:** (langsung lewat entah dari mana) Woow…Hijau!

**Kojuro:** MASAMUNE – SAMA!

**Masamune:** BRUUUK! (pingsan dengan wajah hijau, biru, ungu, pink)

**Kojuro:** (Membawa Masamune ke UKS)

Sesampainya di UKS, aura – aura hitam nan menyeramkan dan horror melebihi rumah hantu Indonesia menyambut kedatangan murid yang sedang membawa temannya yang sekarat setengah mati.

**Mitsuhide:** Fufufufu… Akhirnya ada korban juga…

**Kojuro:** Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda! Obati Masamune – sama!

**Mitsuhide:** Fufufufu…Dia sakit apa?

**Kojuro:** GAK TAU! MULES – MULES! MUNGKIN KEMASUKAN ANGIN!

**Mitsuhide:** Tenang! Biar aku lawan angin - anginnya itu, fufufufufu…

Mitsuhide membuka mulut Masamune lebar – lebar dan memasukkan benda – benda tajam seperti paku, kapak, kawat, gunting, pisau, silet, garpu, dan lain – lain.

**Kojuro:** WOII! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! HEN~~TIKAN SEMUA INI~~~STOOPP! *dengan nada kayak orang nyanyi.

(Kembali ke semula yang menunjukkan pukul 13.00)

"_SHIT!_ DOKTER SIALAAAANNN! EMANG DIA SANGKA GUE FRANKENSTEIN?!"

"Tenangkan diri anda! Sekarang kita apakan benda – benda bin ajaib ini?"

"Hmmm…"

**Tik tok tik tok tik tok**

"Kita lempar ini ke ruangan kepala sekolah, _YOU SEE?_"

"Astaga… Apaan lagi tuh?!"

"Ssstt…Kita diem – diem ketuk pintu ruangan kepsek dan langsung lempar barang aneh itu dan lari deh!"

"Tapi…"

"SHUT UP!" Masamune menendang Kojuro gila – gilaan. Kojuro langsung mengikuti perintah sang naga ketika melihat pantatnya yang menjadi merah + biru.

Dan dimulailah pertentangan murid vs kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

**Tok tok tok**

"SIAPA ITU?! LAGI GAK ADA WAKTU CURHAT – CURHATAN NIH!" Nobunaga langsung membanting pintu dengan sangat kencang sampai pintunya ambruk (R.I.P Pintu, moga – moga arwahnya tenang di surga).

"Psstt…Sekarang!"

**BRAK! BRUK! PRANG! KLONTANG! TRING! TRANG! TRUNG! MEEOONGG!**

"_RUN! RUN! RUN!"_ Masamune dan Kojuro langsung lari ala gaya Eyeshield 2000.

"SIALAAAAAAANNNNN! BERHENTIIIIIIII! KALIAAAAANN! AKAN KUCINCANG JADI BATUUU!" Nobunaga langsung teriak dengan mulut yang super lebar bahkan sampai ke tanah dan lari mengejar mereka berdua dan keluar asap dari telinga, kepala, mulut, hidung, bahkan panta, wajahnya yang merah mempesona seperti jin – jin bin ajaib. Suara gemuruh langsung semakin cetar membahana seperti tanda – tanda mau kiamat, angin berhembus super kencang bahkan pohon – pohon cemara langsung terbang dengan indah ke langit dan menuju ke Saturnus.

.

.

.

"Siiip! Berita baruu!" Sasuke menempelkan sebuah pengunguman yang bertuliskan bahwa akan ada murid – murid baru di Gakuen Basara. Setelah itu, tidak lama kemudian, Nobunaga, Nohime akan keluar dari Gakuen Basara karena tidak tahan akan aura sekolah ini. Dan seketika itu juga, ada murid yang ingin mengganti posisi Nobunaga sebagai kepsek dan wakepsek. Suasana Gakuen Basara langsung berubah ketika kedua murid itu menggantikan posisi Nobunaga dan Nohime secara paksa. Kira – kira siapakah mereka? Dan siapa saja murid – murid baru yang habis dipanggang dari oven?

_To be continued…_

Fiuuh…Selesai juga (nyoba2 bikin yang kocak tapi gak pinter ngelawak sih, sorry ya kalo kurang lucu)

RnR please untuk chapter 1 ya! =w=


	2. Day 2

"Yap! Selesai! Tapi entah kemana Nobunaga, mantan kepsek sini ya?" Sarutobi Sasuke langsung bernafas lega ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Nobunaga dan Nohime akan mengundurkan diri.

"WOI! PENGUNGUMAN INI KAN MASIH LAMA! LEPASKAN ITU SEKARANG! SOAL MURID BARU ITU JUGA! TUNGGULAH TAHUN DEPAN! MENGERTI, NYET?!" Nobunaga langsung datang entah muncul dari bawah tanah dan memarahi Sasuke, anggota klub koran yang tak berdosa dan tak bernoda.

.

.

**Gakuen Basara : Students Activities **

**Day 2**

Matahari yang terbit di sebelah timur, embun pagi mulai membasahi dedaunan hijau, orang – orang mulai memadati kota Kyoto, orang – orang mulai ramah menyapa siapapun. Namun, Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi di Gakuen Basara. Matahari terbit di sebelah barat, embun pagi mulai menjadi abu yang menyelimuti daun hitam, para berandalan mulai memadati Gakuen Basara, orang – orang mulai nge-bully siapapun yang lewat bahkan mbok – mbok numpang ke toilet pun di-bully juga.

"Aku…Tidak tahan dengan tindakan – tindakan yang tidak manusiawi! AKU, AZAI NAGAMASA! AKAN BERJANJI MELINDUNGI MURID – MURID TAK BERDOSA DAN TAK BERNODA BAHKAN MBOK – MBOK YANG NUMPANG TOILEET!" Azai Nagamasa, bisa dibilang ia adalah ketua OSIS yang cerewet ntah muncul dari WC secara mendadak.

"Nagamasa – sama…Ichi…Akan membantu…" Terdengar suara lembut lemah gemulai tapi tiba – tiba suasana berubah menjadi horror ketika perempuan itu menampakkan diri dari balik pintu kayu yang sudah mau ambruk karena dimakan 1000000000000 rayap. Perempuan yang bernama Oichi itu merupakan pacar Azai Nagamasa.

"Sudahlah, Ichi! Jangan ikut campur!

"Tapi…Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan…Untuk Nagamasa – sama…" Oichi menangis histeris sampai keluar aura hitam bercampur ungu.

"Baik! Baik! Kau ikut membantuku!"

"Ichi…Sangat senang membantu Nagamasa – sama…" Oichi langsung berbicara dengan nada _super slow._

.

.

.

Di depan pagar sekolah, terlihat seorang Maeda Keiji yang sedang menggodai wanita – wanita yang numpang lewat di sampingnya.

"Hai, cewe!" Dengan nadanya yang membuat orang ingin muntah darah dan rasanya ingin berteriak 'EEEEWWW! NUAAJIIZZZ!' di puncak pegunungan Himalaya.

"Haaah…Kenapa sekolah ini kebanyakan cowo-nya daripada cewe sekseh…?"

Sementara itu, Nagamasa dan Oichi mengintip dari balik pohon kelapa.

"Liat itu! Maeda Keiji! Ia sedang nge-gombal cewe lewat!"

"Maeda Keiji… Ia ada di daftar murid…"

"Kalau begitu kita kasih skor!" Nagamasa langsung menarik rambut Keiji dari belakang.

"Adaaawww! Addududududuuduh! –Akit! Hei! Siapa kau?!"

"AKU AZAI NAGAMASA! KETUA OSIS GAKUEN BASARA! 17 IS MY AGE!"

"Aku…Oichi…wakil ketua OSIS… Maeda Keiji, kau dapat skor 5…"

"HEEEH?! Apa salahku?! Apa salah diriku?!"

"SALAHMU NGE-GOMBAL WANITA SEKSEH ummm… maaf! SALAHMU MENGGODA CEWE LEWAT!" Nagamasa langsung menempelkan secarik kertas kecil di jidat Keiji yang bertuliskan 'DILARANG NGE-GOMBAL!'dan tiba – tiba datanglah 5 murid nan keker abis numpang lewat.

"_Hey! _Ternyata dia jadi korban juga."

"Sasuke! Apa itu?"

"Entahlah, danna. Aku tak tau."

"Hehehe…Dia ternyata tertangkap basah! Betul tidak, Mouri?"

"Hmph…Idiot…"

Nagamasa langsung mendengar ejekan itu dan mengeluarkan api dari kepala sampai ke jari – jari kakinya yang baunya sangat mengenaskan dan bergemalah lagu 'THIS BOY IS ON FIRE!' (aslinya this girl is on fire, gak tau siapa yang tiba – tiba ganti lirik dan judul lagu dan tiba – tiba menjadi lagu dangdut)

"KALIAN… AKAN KUIRIS JADI BAWANG BOMBAY UNTUK LAUK MAKAN SIANGKU!" Teriakannya bahkan sampai kaca pecah semua.

"Ternyata…Hidup itu sulit…" Pikir Nagamasa.

.

.

.

Pukul 10.00, klub baseball akhirnya dangdutan di ruang musik dengan volume 1000000 dengan lagu 'TUTUP DIKE-NYOT' (lagu asli: Buka Dikit Jos). Kenapa? Karena ketika klub baseball vs klub sepakbola lomba hom-pim-pa, klub sepakbola akhirnya menang karena bantuan pelatihnya yang tiba – tiba mematahkan jari – jari tangan Masamune. Masamune masih menangisi ibu jarinya yang kehilangan anak – anak dan suaminya ketika tangannya dihajar habis – habisan oleh pelatih klub sepakbola sekaligus guru olahraga.

"_Shit! _Dari kemaren sampe sekarang sial terus!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Masamune – sama! Lebih baik kita berjoget – jo-"

"DIAM SEMUA! APA – APAAN INII?!" Nagamasa langsung membanting pintu dengan kencang.

"haaa? _ WHO ARE YOU?"_

"NAME IS AZAI NAGAMASA! 17 IS MY AGE!"

"lha lhi lhu lhe lho…Bahasa apaan tuh?!" Masamune langsung bangkit berdiri namun tiba - tiba tertawa terbahak - bahak ketika mendengar inggrisnya Nagamasa yang acak adul. Masamune langsung tertawa menangis bahkan berguling -guling di lantai. Maklum, nilai inggris Nagamasa sekitar 20, 30, 40.

"DILARANG DUGEM DI KELAS MUSIK! SAYA SEBAGAI KETUA OSIS MENGHUKUM KALIAN!"

"cieee… Ahay! Kakak OSIS!" Masamune langsung menggombali Nagamasa dengan matanya yang bling bling.

"SUDAH CUKUP! ICHII! CATAT MEREKA DI BUKU PELANGGARAN!"

"Anggota klub baseball…Kalian melanggar peraturan yang ke 100… Dilarang dangdutan di sekolah… skor 50".

"SIALAAAANNN! ITU TERLALU BANYAAAK!" Kojuro langsung menentang. 'Membela kebenaran tapi cuma numpang lewat' Kata Nobita dkk.

"A…APA KATAMU?! BERANI MENENTANGKU?! KAU SETAN!"

"SIAPA YANG SETAN?! LIHAT! SESUDAH INI KITA MAU BERKEBUN! TAU GAK?!"

Lagi – lagi dan berulang setiap hari, berantem ria terus menyelimuti Gakuen Basara. Sementara itu, Masamune hanya cuek dan memamerkan kebiasaannya tiap hari, yaitu mengupil.

"Weeek! MULAI MARAH~~MULAI MARAH~~" Gaya ala iklan biskuit 'snikers'. Kojuro langsung mengejek – ejek Nagamasa dan membuatnya lari dari kelas musik karena sudah tidak tahan.

.

.

.

"MINGGIR, BROO! *tet tet tet"

**WHUUUSSSSSHHHH…**

Rupanya Chosokabe Motochika dkk mulai beraksi sambil menaiki motor merek 'Skupi' berwarna ungu dengan hiasan bunga – bunga dan lambang geng-nya.

"TUNGGUU! CHOSOKABE MOTOCHIKAAA!"

"haaah…? Apaan sih?"

"Chosokabe Motochika…dan geng-nya 'The Bandels'…Kalian melanggar peraturan ke 70 yaitu, dilarang mengendarai motor di depan pintu kelas…Skor 50…"

"UUAAAPPUUAAA?! KEBANYAKAN, BRO!"

"Yap! Bentar lagi, kau akan dipecat dari sini!" Nagamasa langsung pasang tampang _deathglare _sambil menggosokkan lehernya dengan jari telunjuknya dan menempelkan secarik kertas 'ANAK BANDEL JANGAN DIKASIHANI' ke mulut Motochika.

**DING DONG DENG DUNG**

_Ketua OSIS dan wakil ketua OSIS mohon segera menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah, Trims!_

"Uukkh…Sial…" Mereka pun bergegas ke ruang kepsek

.

.

.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti ruangan kepala sekolah. Di ruangan itu hanya ada kepala sekolah (Oda Nobunaga), wakil kepala sekolah (Nohime), dokter UKS (Akechi Mitsuhide), seorang murid yang mengabdi pada Nobunaga (Mori Ranmaru), sekaligus ketua OSIS (Azai Nagamasa) dan wakil ketua OSIS (Oichi).

"Nagamasa…! Kita akan pindah!"

"T…Tapi! Bukankah anda bilang tahun depan mau pindah?!" Tanya Nagamasa dengan gemetar seperti mau mati.

"KITA TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU LAGI! AYO KITA PERGI DARI SEKOLAH MENGERIKAN INI!" Nobunaga langsung meninggalkan ruangan, menyeret Nagamasa sampai keluar dari Gakuen Basara. Semua yang tadinya ada di ruangan kepala sekolah, kini mengikuti Nobunaga, kecuali Oichi…

"ICHIIIIII! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELUPAKANMUUUUU!"

"NAGAMASA – SAMA! ICHI JUGA TIDAK AKAN MELUPAKANMUUUUU!" Isak tangis diiringi dengan hembusan angin yang kencang di bawah panasnya matahari. Kini, kedua pasangan pun harus berpisah, murid – murid yang melihat perpisahan mereka pun menangis, menghabiskan 100 tisu merek 'Tesse', berguling – guling, bahkan ada yang pingsan karena tidak tahan melihat kisah yang sangat mengharukan.

"TUNGGU!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menaiki burung gagak. "KATA ANDA TAHUN DEPAN! KOK SEKARANG?!"

"DIAM, NYET! TEMPELKAN SAJA PENGUNGUMANNYA LAGI! SEKALIGUS MURID BARU-NYA!"

Sasuke langsung diam sejenak, suasana hening (mengheningkan cipta, mulai!) dan Sasuke masih berpikir dan membayangkan…

_Siapakah murid baru itu?_

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di bukit belakang Gakuen Basara, tampak 4 orang pria, yang 1 seperti raksasa. Wajah mereka tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutup oleh pohon – pohon tinggi.

"Huum… Keliatannya mereka sudah pindah dan kabarnya Nobunaga dan pengikut – pengikutnya akan pindah ke Maou Gakuen. Sudah saatnya kita harus ambil tindakan dan mengubah sekolah ini menjadi sekolah yang layak! Kau sependapat denganku kan, Hideyoshi…?"

Siapakah yang berkata demikian? Dan siapa 4 orang murid itu?

_To be continued…_

RnR please! ;w;


	3. Day 3

"Se…Serius tuh? Si Oda Nobunaga sudah keluar dari sini? Kalo gitu posternya aku tem…Lho? Kok pada balik lagi?" Sasuke melihat Nohime, Ranmaru, dan Akechi secara langsung dari jendela.

"Jangan ditempel… Kami berubah pikiran…Ingat itu, Nyet!" Tiba – tiba Nobunaga muncul dari dalam tanah dengan aura – aura horror bercampur wedus gembel.

"… Serius tuh…?" Sasuke langsung mencabut poster yang belakangnya sudah robek – robek karena dia tempel – lepas – tempel – lepas (lama – lama tempe – tahu) poster pengunguman itu.

"Tapi…Kemana Nagamasa?"

"AKU KURUNG DI BAWAH TANAH…!"Jawab Nobunaga.

*Sementara itu di bawah tanah, terdengar isak tangis dan teriakan histeris*

.

.

.

"Apaaaa…?! Mereka balik lagi?! Padahal besok kita harus memulai hari pertama di Gakuen Basara!"

"Sabarlah, kita liat keadaan besok!" 4 murid misterius itu menuju ke Gakuen Basara.

.

.

**Gakuen Basara : Students Activities**

**Day 3**

Hari yang indah di Kyoto, Burung – burung berkicau di atas dahan – dahan pohon, ayam berkokok untuk menyambut pagi hari di kota Kyoto. Namun, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi di Gakuen Basara. Hari yang menyeramkan di Gakuen Basara, burung – burung berkicau dengan suara yang seperti boneka rusak di atas dahan – dahan pohon yang sudah mati, ayam – ayam masih tidur bahkan ada ayam yang berkokok super kencang dari toak masjid. Namun, Gakuen basara sedangkedatangan murid – murid baru (semoga murid – murid baru ini tidak terkena pengaruh dari murid – murid lainnya *alias, jadi gila).

.

.

.

"Hideyoshi, apakah ini benar – benar Gakuen Basara?" Tanya seorang dari 4 murid misterius itu (kita sebut saja namanya Mister I).

"Hideyoshi – sama! Aku akan berada di sampingmu sampai mati! Bahkan aku ingin melihatmu memimpin sekolah ini!" Kata seorang lagi (kita sebut namanya Mister X)

"Aku akan memberitahukan kepada murid – murid tentang THE POWER OF BONDS!" Kata seorang lagi (kita sebut Mister Y).

"Hmmm…! Kita harus ubah sekolah ini secepat mungkin atau nantinya akan hancur lebur!" Kata seorang raksasa yang dipanggil Hideyoshi. Tingginya pun melebihi tiang listrik dan menara Tokyo.

"Hey, *Mister Y*!. Mana robot jelekmu itu?!"

"Oh! Dia akan menyusul!" Kata Mister Y ke Mister X.

"Bagus…Persiapan kita lengkap!" Kata Mister I, mereka langsung berjalan ke wilayah Gakuen basara yang serem, banyak kuntilanaks dan pocongs berkeliaran. Dan mereka segera masuk ke kelas karena takut bakal ada sadako dan cacing besar Afrika di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

"PERKENALKAN! AKU TOYOTOMI HIDEYOSHI! AKU AKAN MENYINGKIRKAN BERANDALAN – BERANDALAN INI KE TONG SAMPAH!"

"(Mister I) AKU TAKENAKA HANBEI, BABU HIDEYOSHI! AKU AKAN MEMBANTU HIDEYOSHI SAMPAI TEWAS DI TANGAN BERANDALAN!"

"(Mister X) AKU ISHIDA MITSUNARI, BABU NO.2 HIDEYOSHI! MAMPUSLAH KALIAN DI TANGANKU KALO ADA YANG MEMBANTAH HIDEYOSHI – SAMA!"

"(Mister Y) AKU TOKUGAWA IEYASU! MULAI HARI INI AKU AKAN MENGAJARKAN KEPADA KALIAN TENTANG 'THE POWER OF BONDS'! Benar kan, Honda Tadakatsu?"

"…! *Dziing…Dziiingg…!* (entah muncul robot jenis Gandam (aslinya Gundam) nan keker)"

"Ckckck… _Toyotomi Rangers?" _Kata Masamune yang duduk di paling depan.

"Uwoooh! Power Renjers (aslinya Power Rangers)!" Teriak Yukimura yang duduk di pojok paling belakang dan jauh dari Masamune karena kalo duduknya deket – deket bakal berantem ria 24 jam.

"Yoo! Murid baru! Kebetulan nih! Di gakuen Basara punya ciri khas kalo ada murid baru disuruh joget bareng – bareng!" Kata Motochika yang duduk di ujung dunia.

"Haaah…? Goyang apaan?" Tanya Mitsunari sambil memasang tampang _deathglare._

"Ikut kami di Lapangan depan!" Mereka langsung keluar dari kelas karena sudah bel istirahat.

.

.

"Siiip! Ayo joget – joget euuyyy!" Teriak Motochika sambil membawa radio yang beratnya 1 ton.

"Trus, joget apaan?" Tanya Mitsunari dan lagi – lagi pasang tampang _deathglare._

"Ya elaah…Galak loe! Kita goyang 'Gosong' (aslinya goyang 'gaspol)"

"_WHAT THE HELL?!_ Kenapa harus goyang tancap gas?!"

"RADIO! SPEAKER! MUSIK! CD! OOONN!" Motochika langsung menyalakan radio itu "IKUTI GERAKAN KAMII!"

**Tereret terererereret terereret…**

"WOI, KURANG AJAR! KENAPA KITA HARUS GOYANG BEGINIAN SIH! RIBEEETT!" Mitsunari langsung mengeluarkan aura – aura yang seperti asap kebakaran dan mukanya langsung seperti roti gosong.

"_Hey! _ Kok musiknya jadi aneh begini?"

**Tooeeetttoeeett terorettoeeettt… DUAAAARRRR!**

"AAARRRGGGHHH! RADIO KESAYANGANKU!" Teriak Motochika sambil menangisi radio yang hancur berkeping – keping dan berubah menjadi butiran debu karena meledak.

"Mampuuuss…! Rasain tuh!" Mitsunari langsung mengejek – ejek Motochika dan kabur dengan kecepatan dewa.

"Ciih…! Sialan kau Ishida!"

.

.

.

"_HURRY UP! _ PERBAIKIN RADIO-NYA! KITA MAU DANGDUTAN MALEM INI!" Masamune memarahi Motochika dan disuruh membetulkan radio itu secepat mungkin dan dalam waktu setengah detik.

"SABAR WOI! KITA JUGA MAU DISKO MALEM INI!"Jawab motochika sambil mengetuk radio – nya dengan gergaji.

"WOOOOIIII! JANGAN PAKE GERGAJI! MAU RADIONYA RUSAK PARAAH?! BIAYA OPERASINYA JUGA MAHAAALL!" Kata Kojuro yang berdiri di samping Masamune yang seakan – akan seperti jodohnya Masamune. Kenapa? Karena kemanapun masamune pergi, Kojuro selalu di sampingnya bahkan ketika Masamune sedang boker, Kojuro tetap di sampingnya (yaoi detected).

"KALIAN JUGA JANGAN YAOI-AN! NTAR DISKORS 100 LHO!"

"_SHUT UP! _KERJAIN GAK?! ATAU AKAN KUIRIS PANTATMU!"

"Iyaiyaiya… bentar lagi, bro…"

.

.

.

"SIALAAAAAAANNNNN! *DUAAAARRR*" Mitsunari yang sedang berada di toilet pun mengamuk entah gak jelas.

"KENAPA AKU JADI GAK TENANG DI SEKOLAH RESEK GINI SIIIH?! MASA SAYA DISURUH BERSIIN TOILET NAN BAUNYA...UUUUFFF! MENGENASKAAAAN!"

"Mitsunari - kun, kau harus bersabar..." Hanbei langsung dateng dan menenangkan keadaan.

"KENAPAAA...?! BARU MASUK LANGSUNG DISURUH BEGINIAAANNN?!" Teriakan Mitsunari membuat seisi toilet rusak parah.

"Sabarlah... Kerja yang bener yaa! Semangat 45000!" Hanbei menyemangati Mitsunari dengan tarian pom pom.

"KENAPA ANDA MALAH MENYEMANGATIKU?! SAYA TIDAK SU..." Ketika Mitsunari sedang teriak pake toak, tiba - tiba padukanya, Hideyoshi datang.

"Hi...Hideyoshi - sama!"

"Mitsunari... Kerja yang benar yaa...!"

"I...Iya...Hideyoshi - sama" Salah satu cara untuk menghentikan amarah Mitsunari yang semakin membara yang layaknya seperti batu bara adalah dengan cara membawa Hideyoshi ke hadapan Mitsunari.

.

.

.

"Alhamdulilah... Hari ini cerah..." Motonari yang sudah selesai sholat Jumat pun langsung memancarkan wajah fresh-nya yang bling - bling bercampur sifatnya nan tsundere.

"Sekarang aku mau pulang."

"Yaa elaah... Pelajarannya masih dimulai. Udah sholat sekarang malah berdosa. Euuuyy...Sok suci!" Motochika langsung menghampiri Motonari yang sudah segar dari masjid sebelah.

"Apanya yang sok suci?! Kamu itu yang sok suci! Udah gak pernah sholat pula!"

"UUAAAPPUUAAA?! KAMU BERANI MENENTANGKU, MORI?!"

"COBA SAJA KALO BISAAA, HAAH?!" Mereka berdua berantem ria di depan masjid dan diliat beberapa fujo yang tidak berdosa dan hanya memotret dan menyaksikan aksi Motonari vs Motochika.

"Sudahlah...anak muda... Jangan berantem disini, Oke?" Kata seorang ustad yang habis memimpin sholat yang bernama bernama Hojo Ujimasa.

"Ciih! Kau akan tau rasanya, Mori!"

"Rasa apaan, Chosokabe? Coklat? Stroberi, Vanilla, Melon?"

"Iiissh...Terserah loe dah! Ntar kita lomba dangdut di masjid ya!"

"Oke! Tidak Masalaah!"

"HEY KURANG AJAR KALIAN!" Ustad Ujimasa tidak kuasa menenangkan keadaan yang sudah semakin parah.

.

.

.

"Ieyasu - dono! Apa itu temanmu?" Tanya Yukimura kepada Ieyasu yang sedang bersantai di lapangan.

"Oh! Ini Honda Tadakatsu! Dia temanku!"

"Teman yaa..."

"Ngomong - ngomong, Sanada. Bukankah Masamune juga temanmu?" Tanya Ieyasu kepada Yukimura yang sedang memakan dangonya kesayangannya.

"A...APAAAAA?! DIA RIVALKU! MUSUHKU! LAWANKU! BABUKU...eh... MAKSUDKU...DIA MUSUH BUYUTANKUU!" Wajah Yukimura langsung berubah menjadi merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ahahaha..." Ieyasu hanya tersenyum namun ia ingin cepat - cepat tertawa berguling - guling sampe berguling keluar dari rumah sampai jalan tol.

"Oh iya! Aksimu tadi keren sekali! Ternyata kamu Power Renjers!" Kata Yukimura kepada Ieyasu sambil menampakkan wajah bling - bling di antara para kuntilanaks dan pocongs sampai mereka klepek - klepek saking gantengnya (eeewww...).

"Oh ya? Tapi aku bukan Power Renjers kok..."

"Boong! Tadi kamu berlima kan?!"

"Oh iya, Sanada! Kamu ingin mendengar tentang 'THE POWER OF..."

"Gak ada waktu! Kita ngobrol - ngobrol tentang tokusatsu yuk! Aku suka Kamen raider dan Power Renjers! Katanya nanti ada Kamen Raider Baim!"

"..." Akhirnya rencana Ieyasu gagal (mengajarkan POWER OF BONDS kepada teman - temannya hari ini) dan malah ngomongin tentang tokusatsu - tokusatsu.

.

.

.

"HHHMMMPPP..." Aura hitam semakin membara di ruangan kepsek karena rencananya ia mau pindah tapi ia tak punya uang.

"Nobunaga - sama! Bagaimana kalau anda kerja jadi tukang odong - odong? Seru lho! Banyak duit!" Tanya Ranmaru dengan semangat.

"Hmmm...? Benarkah...Maru?"

"Yap! Dulu waktu kecil, aku dan Mitsuhide naik odong - odong tapi tiba - tiba Mitsuhide membunuh membunuh tukang odong - odong karena odong - odongnya gak ada yang gambar Doremon (aslinya doraemon)..."

"Hmm! Kalo begitu...Aku akan ngumpulin uang dengan cara jadi tukang odong - odong!"

"YEEEEYYY! Smoga berhasil Nobunaga - sama!"

"Tapi...Gimana caranya buat odong - odong?"

"..." Mereka pun masih berpikir 'gimana caranya buat odong - odong' sampai otak mereka konslet.

_Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah yang sampai mencengangkan dunia ini?_

_To be continued..._

RnR please ;w; tapi anehnya knp Mori, Chosokabe, ama Ujimasa jadi orang islam ya? (padahal authornya sendiri khatolik)


	4. Day 4

Mochi – mochi (eh salah, Moshi – Moshi!) Perkenalkan nama saya Rento, biasa dipanggil Rento (cukup panggil Rento karena di sekolah biasa dipanggil gitu)dan saya adalah author yang mengarang fanfic Gakuen Basara: Students Activities #PlokPlokPlok. Sebelum memasuki chapter 4, ada 2 pertanyaan dari teman – teman sekaligus pembaca:

**Emangnya murid bisa jadi kepsek & wakepsek? (chapter 1)**

Oke, untuk yang ini… Saya buat ngaco karena murid yang ingin mencalonkan diri jadi kepsek & wakepsek itu otaknya lari ke jurang (alias orang bodoh). Tadinya sih emang pengen kalo murid jadi kepsek ama wakepsek (aseeeek) tapi kalo dipikir – pikir emang sedikit membingungkan…=w=

**Jogetnya jangan di masjid, di belakang masjid kan ada kuburan, joget aja disitu! XD (chapter 3)**

Wow, Ide bagus! ^w^ Nanti saya cantumin di chapter ini (kalo bisa) abisnya lagi muter – muter keliling komplek nyari ide untuk chapter ini

Well, untuk chapter 4 saya tambahkan genre-nya horror & mystery jadi kalo ada yang gak kuat, lambaikan tangan ke kamera 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 sampai 1000000. Sekali lagi, thanks to para pembaca yang sudah men-support fic ini and thanks to teman – teman di sekolah yang sudah membantu untuk membuat fic ini (Cuma nyari bagian – bagian yang bisa membuat fic ini semakin greget dan kocak), tidak usah berlama – lama lagi, kita lanjut saja, HERE WE GO! **(Warning: Mengandung arus maensetrum tegangan tinggi jadi hati – hati kalo lampu mati ya!)**

.

.

"Hey, Fuuma. Kau tau rumor jurang sebelah Gakuen Basara?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Fuuma Kotaro (anggota klub koran). Mereka berdua sedang berjalan – jalan di sepanjang lorong seperti pasangan suami – istri (yaoi detected).

"…?"

"Katanya di jurang situ ada yang lihat penampakan hantu lho… Waktu itu ada anak kecil yang sedang membawa sebuah kancut dan terpleset jatuh ke jurang . Di jurang, dilihatnya sosok penampakan yang seperti kuntilanak yang mendekati anak itu sambil berkata "Kancut…cut…cut…" Anak itu langsung lari dan melempar kancut itu. Keesokan harinya, anak itu memberanikan diri ke jurang itu untuk mengambil kancut yang kemarin ia pegang dan… kancutnya ILANG. Sejak saat itulah, sosok itu diberi nama…

HANTU PENCURI KANCUT…"

.

.

**Gakuen Basara: Students Activities**

**Day 4**

.

.

**DILARANG BUNUH DIRI DI JURANG ATAU BAKAL DISANTET AMA HANTU PENCURI KANCUT!**

Sebuah pengunguman ditempel di papan pengunguman yang mengingatkan kepada murid – murid Gakuen Basara untuk tidak bunuh diri / jatuh ke jurang sambil membawa kancut.

"Apa itu, Hideyoshi – sama?" Tanya Mitsunari dari pintu masuk.

"Mitsunari, sekali – kali kau jangan membawa kancutmu kemana – mana!" Kata Hideyoshi.

"Apa maksud anda?! Biasanya orang kan pake kancut kemana – mana!"

"MAKSUDKU JANGAN MEMAMERKANNYA DI DEPAN PARA FUJO! POKOKNYA JANGAN LAMBAI –LAMBAIKAN KANCUTMU KESANA KEMARI, MEMAKAI KANCUT SEBAGAI TOPI DAN LAIN – LAIN ATAU KAU BAKAL DIHANTUIN PARA FUJO SEKALIGUS… HANTU PENCURI KANCUT…!"

"ya elah… Kaga percaya saya! Itu mana mung…"

"_HEY! _SANADA YUKIMURA! HOW'S YOUR KANCUT?!"

"JANGAN OMONGIN KANCUT CUT DAN KANCUT! MASAMUNE – DONO!"

"_MY_ KANCUT BAUNYA _REALLY_ APEK _AND THE COLOR IS_ BUTEK, _BUT I REALLY_ _LIKE IT! YOU SEE?"_

"DIAM KALIAN ATAU I WILL KILL YOU!" Mitsunari langsung mengejar Yukimura dan Masamune sampai ke Gunung Merapi.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.00, memang hari ini adalah hari yang paling super sial bagi Mitsunari. Saat ini juga, ia dihukum oleh Magoichi – sensei (guru Fisika) dan disuruh hormat tiang bendera setengah jam karena bolos saat pelajaraannya (skor 20).

"_HEY! _LIHAT! SIAPA ITU?" Tanya Masamune yang kebetulan lewat sambil minum Seprit (aslinya Sprite).

"ISHIDA MANUSIA IKAN!" Jawab Motochika yang juga sedang jalan berduaan sama Masamune untuk kencan di area sekolah (yaoi detected 2). Mereka pun mengejek – ejek Mitsunari tapi tak ada reaksi dari Mitsunari sampai akhirnya Motochika sengaja meproroti celananya Mitsunari dan diliatnya kancut Halo Kitti (aslinya Hello Kitty)

"_OH MY GOD…"_

"Kamu…Pake kancut Halo Kitti?"

"_WOW! _Tidak tau malu ya!"

"HEY KALIAN! JANGAN GANGGU MITSUNARI!" Ieyasu langsung mengusir Masamune dan Motochika dengan sapu (layaknya seperti ngusir kucing).

"Ciih… _LET'S GO,_ Motochika!" mereka pun langsung melanjutkan kencan mereka (Karena mereka sudah 10000000000000000000 kali bolos pelajaran, jadinya terpaksa para guru membiarkannya).

"Fiiuh… Mitsunari, Magoichi – sensei bilang kalau kamu boleh masuk sekarang." Kata Ieyasu.

"hmm! Harusnya kau tidak usah menolongku!"

"Mitsunari…"

"Aku tidak akan betrima kasih!"

"Mitsunari!"

"…"

"MITSUNARIII!"

"WOI! BISA DIEM GAK SIH LU?! MAU NGAJAK RIBUT, HAAH?!"

"KANCUTMU HALO KITTI…!" Teriak Ieyasu sambil menunjuk ke arah kancut Halo Kitti.

"UDAH AH! GAK USAH TERIAK – TERIAK! MALU NIH!"

.

.

.

"AAARRGGGGG…! KENAPA AKU HARUS SIAL HARI INI SIIIIHHH?!" Teriakan Mitsunari terdengar sampai ke bulan yang menandakan bahwa dirinya lagi galau. Saat ini, ia sedang mencuci pakaian di jurang. Namun…

"Mencuci kancut...dipinggir jurang...  
Kancut mengalir indah ke...samudra...  
Bersama kancut cuci2…! "

Mitsunari mendengar orang menyanyi lagu opening Ninja Paktani (aslinya Ninja Hattori) ternyata itu suara Masamune dan Motochika dari atas yang sedang ngejek – ngejek Mitsunari.

"_HEY!_ Lagi apa _you? _Nyuci kancut yang baunya…hmmm….uenak tenan!"

"Woi! Naik, bro! Ntar dihantuin lho!"

"I…WILL…KILL YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU…! *DUUAARRR!*" Mitsunari langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya yang mengubah wajahnya menjadi hitam merona seperti arang. Tapi, ia tidak sadar kalau kancut Minionnya kebawa arus.

"TUNGGUUUUU…! KANCUT KESAYANGANKUUUUU!" Mitsunari langsung berlari secepat mungkin seperti Ai'shit' 5000 (aslinya Eyeshield 21).

.

.

"YUU – HUU! KANCUUUT! DIMANA KAUU…?" Mitsunari masih menyari – nyari kancutnya hingga ia melihat kancut Minion yang terdampar di pinggir sungai.

"Aah! Itu diaa!" Mitsunari langsung berlari dan mendapatkan kancutnya yang sudah compang camping karena terkena ranting – ranting pohon.

"kancuuutt…cut…cut…"

"Haah? Siapa itu?!" Mitsunari langsung kaget ketika ia mendengar suara yang seakan – akan mengeluarkan gema.

"Kancuuut…cut…cut…"

"WOI! Jangan nakut – nakutin napa!" Mitsunari langsung menoleh ke belakang, namun ia tidak melihat apa – apa.

"EH! WOI! MANA SIH?!" Mitsunari segera menolehkan pandangannya ke depan dan…

.

.

.

**JENG..JENG…JENG…JREEEENNGG!**

**.**

Di depan matanya terlihat perempuan dengan rambut yang panjang dan aura – aura hitam, ia seperti…para kuntilanaks…

"Kumohon…Jangan ambil…kancut…cut…"

" #%&*^!(&*(% ^%#&^_^∞ᴥ‡Ω∂∑ …!" (artinya: SADAKO NYOLONG KANCUUUUUUTTTT…!) Mitsunari langsung berlari secepat kilat 'RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!'.

"Apakah…Ini…Kancutnya…nya…nya…?" Hantu itu langsung mengambil kancut yang ditinggalkan Mitsunari.

.

.

Malamnya, Motochika dkk sedang joget – jogetan. Kali ini ia joget – jogetan di kuburan belakang masjid. Kenapa? Karena ketika ia mau joget – joget di masjid, ketahuan ama si ustad Ujimasa dan disuruh keliling masjid 1000000 putaran.

"Pake lagu apa? Hefi Rotesion (aslinya Heavy Rotation)?"

"Ya elah…bosen…"

"Eh, Aniki! Kau tau tidak rumor jurang samping sekolah?"

"Haa…? Gak percaya tuh! Lagipula aku nemu kancut apek di dekat jurang!" Motochika melambai – lambaikan kancut nan apek itu.

Tiba – tiba…

"Kancuuut…cuut…"

"?"

"Itu…Jangan ambil…kancut yang itu…tu…tu…"

"Eh, woi! Siapa itu?!"

"A…Aniki…! Liat!"

"haah…?"

.

.

.

Motochika melihat ke arah kuburan – kuburan dan muncul tangan – tangan hitam dan berlumuran darah dari dalam kubur.

"hiiii…. Apaan tuh… APAAN LAGI TUUUHH?!" Segerombolan tangan – tangan mulai menyerbu Motochika dkk.

"GYAAAA…! MAAFKAN KAMI…! KAMI TIDAK AKAN JOGET – JOGETAN DI KUBURAN! KUMOHON…DEMI TUHAAAANNNN…!"

"Harusnya… Kalian jangan ambil kancut itu…tu…tu…"

.

.

"se…SETAAAAANNNN…! KUNTILANAK…! ALIEEENN…! LARIIIIIII…!" Motochika langsung kabur dengan motor skupi-nya bersama dengan gerombolan – gerombolan anak buahnya dan alien. Kancut yang tadi dipegang Motochika langsung kelempar jauh – jauh…tinggi… ke langit… yang terror…

.

.

"Alhamdulilah… Hari ini gak ada yang gangguin…Gak ada Chosokabe yang sukanya ribut – ribut kagak jelas…" Motonari sedang berjalan di dekat jurang seorang diri…

**Syuuuuutt…PLOK!**

"Haa…Apa ini?" Motonari merasa ada sesuatu yang nemplok di mukanya yang ganteng sekale(masa?).

"…Kancuut…Kembalikan…kan…kan…"

"Haa? Cih, aku gak akan takut! Siapa itu? Chosokabe?"

.

.

**Puk puk puk…**

**.**

"Chosokabe, aku bilang jangan sentuh pundak-"

.

.

.

**JREEEENNGGG…!**

**.**

**.**

"A…A…"

"Kumohon… Kembalikan…"

"A…A…A…A…Aku…"

"Kumohon...hon…hon…" Lagi – lagi muncul tangan – tangan yang menyeramkan dan berlumuran darah dari dalam tanah, kali ini lebih banyak dan ada induknya (ada yg besar).

"… Aku permisi dulu…" Motonari langsung lari secepat kilat dengan mulut yang berbusa – busa.

.

.

"^*#^) *!)#)*#_!^#*&(*$..."

"Ada apa denganmu, Mitsunari…?" Ieyasu menanyai Mitsunari yang mukanya pucat berwarna pink dan mulutnya berbusa – busa, detak jantungnya sangat besar sehingga dadanya terlihat maju – mundur – maju mundur dengan sangat jelas.

.

.

"Se…Se…Se…"

"_HEY!_ Ada apa denganmu, Chosokabe Motochika?"

"Masamune – dono! Mori Motonari pingsan dengan sangat mengenaskan!" Yukimura langsung membawa Motonari kembali ke Gakuen Basara dengan kain kafan.

"Oi, Sanada Yukimura, ia tidak mati, jadi bisa gak bawanya gak usah pake kain kafan?"

"Gak mau! Nanti dikira fujoshi – fujoshi saya yaoi ama Motonari!"

"Sepertinya mereka abis disantet sama hantu pencuri kancut…"

"_WELL,_ Gimana…?"

"Masamune – dono, Ieyasu – dono! Kita gak bisa mengumpulkan informasi dari mereka karena mereka seperti kesamber listrik."

"Bagaimana kalo kita jalan – jalan di sekitar jurang dengan membawa sebuah kancut?" Usul Ieyasu.

"_GREAT!_ DAN KITA LAWAN HANTU ITU!"

"Aku Sanada Genjirou Yukimura sangat setuju dengan usulanmu, Ieyasu – dono!"

"Nanti jam 21.00, kita ngumpul disini, gimana?"

Masamune dan Yukimura mengangguk – angguk – angguk –guk – guk.

"Baiklah! I'M TOKUGAWA IEYASU! I WILL USIR THE HANTU WITH THE POWER OF IKATAN!"

"YEEEEAAAAHHH…!"

.

.

.

Pukul 21.00, lapangan depan Gakuen Basara.

"Kalian sudah bawa kancut masing – masing?"

"Aku Sanada Genjirou Yukimura membawa kancut merah!"

"Date Masamune, bawa kancut warna _Blue!_ Bagaimana denganmu, Tokugawa Ieyasu?_"_

"eeem… Kancut beruang bisa?"

"Terserahlah! Yang penting, kita usir makhluk kasar itu!"

"Baiklah! Ayo! Kita masuk ke…sana!" Ieyasu menunjuk ke arah tangga jurang.

"Sampai kapanpun, urusan selanjutnya aku serahkan padamu, Kojuro!"

"Oyakata – sama! Maafkan Yukimura, Tapi pasti Yukimura akan berjuang!"

"Aku yakin semuanya akan damai setelah aku mati…!"

Mereka pun bersama – sama memasuki jurang itu tanpa adanya rasa takut.

_Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Siapakah hantu pencuri kancut itu? Dan apakah Ieyasu, Yukimura, dan Masamune akan kembali dengan selamat?_

_To be continued…_

Berjam – jam menyelesaikan fanfic ini…RnR please! ^w^


End file.
